Assalamu'alaikum, Beijing?
by melitakim88
Summary: Kisah tentang bocah kecil bernama Sehun yang begitu merindukan hyung tercintanya yang pergi ke Beijing. -Hunhan, Kaisoo & others-
1. Chapter 1

Seorang bocah lelaki tampak berlari-lari menuju sebuah rumah yang tampak ramai dengan beberapa mobil khas orang pindahan berada di depan rumah tersebut. Bocah itu tampak menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sesuatu. Akhirnya ia tersenyum sumringah saat menemukan sosok yang ia cari tengah berada dibawah pohon, mengamati orang-orang yang membawa barang-barangnya.

"_Hyung_, barang-barang punya _hyung_ mau dikemanain?" bocah itu bertanya pada sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Pemuda yang ditanyai tersenyum masam. "Ehm—_hyung _mau pindah ke Beijing, Sehunnie."

"Pindah? Kenapa pindah? _Hyung_ nggak boleh pindah!" si bocah kecil berteriak histeris sambil matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Mama dan papa _hyung_ kan ada disana, _hyung_ disuruh pulang dan melanjutkan sekolah disana, masa _hyung_ menolak? Namanya durhaka dong?" pemuda yang lebih tua berusaha memberikan pengertian.

Si bocah kecil bernama Sehun itu rupanya belum bisa menerima alasan yang diberikan pemuda berambut hitam dan berwajah cantik itu.

"Nanti kalau _hyung_ pergi Thehun mainnya thama thiapa hikthth—" Sehun mulai menangis sesenggukan.

"Kan Sehun punya banyak teman, ada Tao, Chen—"

"Nggak mau! Thehun maunya thama Luhan _hyung_ titik!" si kecil Sehun berteriak lagi.

"Sehuna, jangan begitu, _hyung_ tetap harus pergi—" Pemuda cantik bernama Luhan itu memandang iba Sehun yang terus memnangis sesenggukan.

"Luhan _hyung_ jahaaatttt!" teriak Sehun sambil berlari meninggalkan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki rumah kecilnya dengan wajah ditekuk. Membuat ibunya yang baru saja datang dari dapur heran dengan tingkah putra satu-satunya itu.

"Sehunnie kok masuk rumah nggak kasih salam?" Wanita mungil bermata bulat itu menegur anak laki-lakinya yang baru saja masuk taman kanak-kanak itu.

"THAMLEKOM!" teriak Sehun ketus lalu masuk ke kamarnya begitu saja sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Kenapa sih anak itu?" gumam sang ibu sambil mengikuti sang anak masuk ke kamar dengan pintu berhias poster spiderman.

"Sehunnie, ada masalah apa sayang?" Sang ibu—Kim Kyungsoo—berusaha menanyai anaknya yang tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya dalam bantal sambil menangis.

"Luhan _hyung_ jahat!" teriak Sehun dalam isakan tangisnya.

"Eh? Emangnya Luhan _hyung_ ngapain?" tanya sang ibu keheranan.

"Luhan _hyung_ mau ninggalin Thehunnie! Luhan _hyung_ mau pergi ke Beijing! Hikth _eomaaaaaa_—" Sehun akhirnya menghambur ke pelukan ibunya.

Kyungsoo mengelus rambut anaknya dengan sayang. "Sayang, Luhan _hyung_ itu anak yang berbakti, dia hanya menuruti kemauan mama papanya untuk pulang ke Beijing. Sehun mau Luhan _hyung_ jadi anak durhaka nggak nurutin kemauan orang tuanya?"

Sehun menggeleng lemah di pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Luhan _hyung_ pasti juga kangen sama orang tuanya disana, Sehun aja kalau nggak ketemu _eomma_ dan _appa_ sehari aja udah kangen."

Sehun akhirnya menghentikan tangisnya. Ia berusaha memahami perasaan Luhan _hyung_ yang tentu saja merindukan orang tuanya karena semenjak sekolah dasar ia sudah tinggal disini bersama kakek neneknya, hanya waktu libur saja ia pulang ke Beijing.

"Nanti kalau liburan Luhan _hyung _pasti main kesini. Atau kalau Sehun dewasa nanti kan bisa menyusul Luhan _hyung_ ke Beijing?" kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Sehun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala kecilnya dipelukan sang ibu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat penjelasan panjang lebar dari ibunya, Sehun berinisiatif untuk kembali ke rumah _hyung_ tercintanya. Sebelum nanti ia benar-benar pergi malah yang ada Sehun yang menyesal sendiri nanti.

"_H-hyung_?" kata Sehun lirih sambil menarik-narik ujung baju Luhan yang tengah mengawasi beberapa orang membawa barangnya.

"Eh? Sehun? Masih marah sama _hyung_?" tanya Luhan seraya berjongkok didepan tubuh kecil Sehun.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya gelisah. "_Hyung_ janji kan bakal thering kethini kalau liburan?"

Luhan tersenyum sambil meraih bahu kecil Sehun. "Hey tentu saja, _hyung_ kan harus mengunjungi kakek dan nenek _hyung_, dan juga mengunjungi Sehunnie yang tampan ini," katanya sambil terkekeh.

Sehun merona malu. "_Hyung_ tidak akan melupakan Thehunnie kan?"

"Aigooo—tentu saja tidak," kata Luhan sambil mencubit kecil pipi Sehun.

**Chu~**

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengecup kecil bibir Luhan, membuat pemuda cantik itu mematung karena terkejut.

"K-kenapa Sehunnie mencium bibir _hyung_?" tanyanya gugup sambil merona malu, padahal yang menciumnya hanya bocah berusia lima tahun.

"Karena Thehun thuka thama _hyung_," jawab Sehun jujur tanpa berani menatap Luhan. Ia merasa sebal kenapa dalam kata suka ada huruf 's' dan kenapa juga namanya berawalan huruf 's' kan kecadelannya membuat pernyataan cintanya menjadi tidak romantis.

_Hey, tau apa kau soal romantis nak?_

"Ap-apa?" Luhan terkejut setengah mati karena ada anak TK menyatakan perasaan padanya yang berumur 17 tahun dan belum sekalipun punya pacar.

"_Hyung_ thuka sama Thehunnie tidak?" tanya Sehun lagi karena tak kunjung mendapat respon.

"Ehm—tentu saja _hyung_ suka sama Sehunnie," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum kikuk, ia bingung sebenarnya harus menjawab apa.

Wajah Sehun berubah sumringah, kemudian ia memeluk _hyung_ nya itu dengan erat. "_Hyung_, kalauThehun thudah besar nanti kita menikah ya?"

"EH?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu semenjak Luhan kembali ke kampung halamannya. Sehun sudah mulai merindukan _hyung_ nya yang menurutnya sangat cantik itu. Setiap mendengar kata 'Beijing' di televisi dia selalu antusias, walaupun ia tahu bahwa wajah cantik _hyung_ nya tak mungkin muncul di kepala Chen—maksudnya televisi.

"Heh bocah, kau kenapa sih ngelamun terus?" suara sang ayah—Kim Jongin—membuyarkan lamunan Sehun soal Beijing.

"Mau tau aja," jawab Sehun datar.

"Ditanya orang tua malah begitu," sang ayah hanya mendengus kesal lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya menonton berita.

_Beberapa saat yang lalu terjadi gempa yang cukup besar di wilayah Beijing—_

Telinga Sehun menangkap sang pembawa berita mengatakan hal itu disela-sela lamunanya. Wajahnya berubah panik seketika.

"Gempa? Di Beijing? Huweeee Luhan _hyuuuung_—" tiba-tiba Sehun menangis. Sang ayah disampingnya menatapnya tak paham.

"Kim Jongin kau apakan lagi anakmu?" sang ibu—Kyungsoo—tiba-tiba datang dan langsung mengomeli suaminya, karena pasangan ayah dan anak itu memang jarang sekali akur dan perdebatan keduanya sering membuat Sehun menangis.

"A-aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Tiba-tiba dia nangis begitu saja!" sangkal Jongin tak terima.

"Sehunnie sayang, kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan buah hatinya.

"Hikth—itu di berita—Beijing ada gempa—Luhan _hyung_ huweee—" kata Sehun terbata lalu menangis lagi.

"Hah? Gempa di Beijing?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Tadi di TV ada berita tentang gempa di Beijing eh tiba-tiba bocah ini menangis," jelas Jongin cuek sambil memakan cemilan di meja sambil meneruskan menonton televisi.

Kyungsoo baru memahami apa yang terjadi, rupanya Sehun salah paham dan mengira gempa itu menimpa Luhan di Beijing sana.

Wanita itu tersenyum dengan bibir berbentuk hatinya dan mengelus rambut putranya. "Sayang, Beijing itu kan luas, belum tentu kan yang kena gempa rumahnya Luhan _hyung_?" katanya berusaha menenangkan.

"Tapi—Thehun khawatir _eomma_," kata Sehun lirih dengan suara serak karena habis menangis.

"Telepon saja kalau khawatir!" celetuk Jongin sambil mengunyah cemilannya.

Sehun jadi punya ide karena perkataan ayah menyebalkannya, dengan secepat kilat ia berlari menuju sebuah rumah di ujung jalan, rumah yang paling mewah di kompleks perkampungan mereka—rumah pak RT.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Permithi, athalamualaikuuummm, pak erteeee!" teriak Sehun didepan satu-satunya rumah di kampung mereka yang ada gerbangnya itu.

"Loh, Hunnie? Ngapain disini?" tiba-tiba Tao—teman Sehun—muncul dari dalam rumahnya sambil menggendong boneka panda besarnya.

"Eh Tao? Aku mau pinjam telepon, boleh nggak?" tanya Sehun pada Tao yang notabene anak satu-satunya dari ketua RT di kampungnya.

"Tadi sih kayaknya lagi dipakai sama Papa. Ya udah masuk dulu aja deh," Tao lalu membukakan gerbang, menyuruh teman sekelasnya itu masuk.

Sehun masuk ke rumah paling mewah sekampung itu, banyak perabotan mahal di dalam rumah besar itu, sudah beberapa kali sih Sehun main ke rumah Tao tapi tetap saja rumah itu selalu membuatnya kagum. Ada televisi besar didalamnya, jika dibandingkan dengan televisi 12 _inch _milik Sehun mungkin televisi Tao sepuluh kali lipat lebih besar.

Dan yang paling penting hanya di rumah pak RT lah ia bisa menemukan telepon.

"Eh ada Sehun," sapa pak ketua RT—Suho—saat melihat Sehun masuk bersama Tao.

"Pak, boleh nggak Thehun pinjem teleponnya?" tanya Sehun sopan.

Pak RT mengeluarkan senyum malaikat khasnya. "Tentu saja boleh, kebetulan baru saja bapak selesai pakai, memangnya mau telepon siapa?"

"Mau telepon Luhan _hyung _pak," jawab Sehun polos.

Suho menatap Sehun bingung. "Memangnya Sehun tau nomornya?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Nggak thih pak, tapi bapak punya buku telepon yang gede itu kan?"  
>Suho mengangguk dan menunjukkan buku telepon berwarna kuning di samping telepon rumahnya.<p>

"Pake itu aja pak," kata Sehun mantap. Suho hanya melongo lalu membiarkan begitu saja Sehun memakai teleponnya. Daripada nanti dia menangis, pikirnya.

Sehun menaiki kursi yang tadi diseretkan oleh pak RT disamping meja telepon, karena meja itu cukup tinggi untuk ia gapai. Ia mulai memencet nomor sesuai dengan yang tertera di buku telepon. Ia tadi membaca satu persatu dengan susah payah—karena ia masih TK kemampuan membacanya masih kelas teri—dan menemukan kata Beijing disana.

**Tut..tut..tut..**

Hanya bunyi itu yang terdengar dari tadi, ia memencet lagi, bunyi yang sama terdengar lagi. Apa sih yang salah?

Ia hendak menanyakannya pada pak RT tapi dia sudah pergi ke samping rumah mengurusi burung-burung mahal peliharaannya.

"Apa thih yang thalah?" gumam Sehun sambil menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Lalu ia mencoba lagi memencet nomor yang tadi dengan menambahkan beberapa digit nomor di belakangnya—sesuai yang ia baca dengan susah payah di petunjuk.

Dan akhirnya bunyi tut-tut berganti dengan suara seseorang di _line_ telepon.

"# &%## !#(&###a—"

Sehun cengo.

Itu bahasa apa ya?

"Ehm—athalamualaikum, ini Beijing ya?" tanya Sehun berusaha sopan dengan suara yang tengah bicara entah bahasa apa itu.

"# &%## !#(&###a&*&%#%$ % %^ ^# ##h—"

Hah?

Sehun benar-benar pusing sekarang.

"Hallo—Beijing? Bisa bicara thama Luhan _hyung_?" Sehun terus berusaha mengajak bicara orang di seberang telepon dengan bahasanya.

Lagi-lagi orang itu berbicara aneh yang terdengar seperti 'ching chong ching chong' di telinga Sehun.

"Ya udah kalau math Beijing nggak bitha ngomong bahatha Thehun, Thehun nitip thalam aja buat Luhan _hyung_. Thuruh dia cepet-cepet main ke thini, Thehun udah kangen. Udah gitu aja, makathih math—"

**Tut..tut..tut..**

"Loh kok dimatiin?" Sehun menatap gagang telepon dengan bingung, kemudian ia turun dari kursi dengan perasaan gembira, paling tidak mas 'ching chong' tadi akan menyampaikan pesannya pada Luhan _hyung_.

Dan ia kan segera bertemu dengan _hyung _tercintanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hahaha masyaAlloh ini sunguh absurd nggak karuan XD**

**Kepikiran ide ini gara-gara liat judul film ASSALAMU'ALAIKUM, BEIJING bahahaha (authornya stress)**

**Pengennya pake bahasa nggak baku tapi ternyata susah dan akhirnya jadi campuran gini, maafkan kalo aneh huhuhu**

**Mind to review? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun—bocah kecil itu kini selalu membawa sebuah foto kemana-mana—sampai fotonya lecek.

Foto seorang kakak manis yang dirindukannya.

Semenjak teleponnya ke Beijing waktu itu ia belum juga mendapat kabar dari pemuda itu. Dan hal itu membuatnya manyun setiap hari.

"Hunnie, kenapa ngeliatin foto Luhan _ge_ terus?" tanya Tao, teman dekat Sehun sekaligus teman sebangkunya di kelas bunga matahari.

"Thehun kangen banget thama Luhan _hyung_," jawab Sehun lirih sambil terus memelototi foto _hyung_ kesayangannya itu, seakan berharap _hyung_ nya bisa keluar dari foto saat itu juga.

Tao menatap iba pada sahabatnya. "Luhan _ge_ memang sangat cantik _ne_? Pantas kalau Hunnie sangat menyukainya," bocah kecil dengan lingkaran hitam dimatanya itu berusaha menghibur.

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Luhan _hyung_ itu orang paaaling paaling cantik yang pernah Thehun lihat."

"Nggak ah, menurut Chen kak Minseok lebih cantik," tiba-tiba Chen yang duduk dibelakang bangku Sehun dan Tao menyeletuk.

"Kak Minseok yang bapaknya jualan bakpao itu ya? Ih, dia kan gendut," celetuk Tao. Memang Tao itu kalau ngomong nggak pernah disaring dulu, terlalu polos dan sering ceplas-ceplos.

"Enak aja, dia nggak gendut, dia itu seksi," bela Chen tak terima idolanya dijelek-jelekkan.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Eh? Seksi itu apaan sih Chen?"

"Kata _appa_ Chen seksi itu kayak Kyungsoo _ahjumma_, yang pipinya tembem-tembem gitu, kak Minseok kan pipinya juga kayak gitu, berarti dia seksi," jelas Chen bangga.

"Loh? Kok Chanyeol _ahjuthi_ bilang _eomma_-nya Thehun thekthi? Emangnya Baekhyun _ahjumma _nggak thekthi?" tanya Sehun keheranan.

"_Molla_—mungkin gara-gara _eomma_ galak jadinya nggak seksi," Chen ikut-ikutan keheranan.

"Haruthnya nggak boleh gitu dong, masa malah muji _eomma_ Thehun? _Eomma_ Thehun aja nggak pernah muji orang lain, walaupun _appa_ Thehun itu item, dekil, jorok, tukang tidur, kalau tidur thukanya ngorok tapi kata _eomma _tetep _appa_ yang paling ganteng di dunia ini," jelas Sehun panjang lebar. Kedua temannya hanya manggut-manggut.

Memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kampung mereka kalau ayah Chen—Chanyeol—dulunya pernah menaruh hati pada Kyungsoo, bahkan mungkin perasaan itu masih ada sampai sekarang. Tapi sayangnya Kyungsoo malah menjatuhkan pilihannya pada Jongin. Chanyeol yang patah hati kemudian menikahi Baekhyun yang super galak, yang dengan sadis selalu menjewer telinga lebar suaminya apabila ada interaksi sedikit saja antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Yah—berarti Kris _ge_ nggak seksi dong?" celetuk Tao tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tao thuka thama Krith _hyung_?" Sehun keheranan.

"Kris _hyung_ yang bapaknya jualan ayam itu ya?" imbuh Chen.

Tao mengangguk malu-malu.

"Ih, nggak banget deh, dia kan orangnya sok gaul, sok kayak bule rambutnya dicat pirang. Sukanya ngomong nggak suka ayam, padahal bapaknya aja jualan ayam," cibir Chen panjang lebar.

Mendengar hinaan Chen muka Tao berubah masam, tanda-tanda ia akan mengeluarkan tangisannya sebentar lagi. Tao itu memang cengengnya nggak ketulungan.

"Huwaaaa—Chen jahat! Kris_ ge_ nggak kayak gitu hiks—" Tao mulai menangis sesenggukan.

"Sssttt Tao jangan nangis nanti kalau kedengeran bu guru Chen bisa dimarahin," bisik Chen berusaha menenangkan Tao, ia tidak mau dihukum ibu guru—yang kebetulan adalah mamanya Tao— gara-gara membuat Tao menangis.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat ulah kedua temannya.

"Chen nyanyi deh buat Tao tapi Tao jangan nangis lagi _ne_?" rayu Chen, dan sepertinya itu mempan. "_Baby don't cry tonight_—"

Chen mulai menyanyi, sok lagi lagunya bahasa inggris, suaranya memang bagus keturunan dari ibunya yang dulu sebelum menikah dengan ayahnya adalah seorang penyanyi di kafe.

Ketika di kampung mereka ada lomba menyanyi—biasanya ketika pak RT berulang tahun banyak diadakan lomba—Baekhyun selalu mendapat juara. Dan juara kedua biasanya ditempati oleh ibu Sehun—Kyungsoo.

Sehun sendiri selalu menjuarai lomba _dance_ anak-anak karena kemahirannya _dance_ yang diturunkan dari sang ayah. Jelek-jelek begitu kemampuan _dance_ Jongin—sang ayah— tidak diragukan lagi. _Appa_-nya itu selalu menjuarai lomba dance tingkat bapak-bapak.

Tak berapa lama setelah Chen menyanyi dan tangis Tao mereda, ibu guru tercinta mereka yang super baik hati dan berlesung pipit manis datang.

"Selamat sore anak-anak!" sapa ibu guru Yixing dengan riang.

Anak-anak cengo.

"Loh, bu guru ini kan mathih pagi?" celetuk Sehun mewakili teman-teman yang lain yang juga kebingungan.

Tao hanya menepuk jidat melihat kelakuan mamanya.

"Oh—iya ya? Kayaknya barusan ibu melihat matahari terbenam deh. Eh, tapi itu matahari terbit apa terbenam ya tadi?" Yixing memperlihatkan raut wajah berpikir serius.

Anak-anak dengan susah payah berusaha tidak menertawai bu guru, soalnya bisa-bisa Tao nangis nanti kalau mamanya ditertawai anak sekelas.

"Ya sudah—sekarang kita mulai pelajaran saja. Eh tapi tunggu dulu—Sehun kenapa kamu pakai sendal nak?" Bu guru Yixing tidak sengaja memperhatikan Sehun yang duduk tepat didepan mejanya—kaki kecilnya terlihat tidak memakai sepatu seperti yang lain melainkan sendal jepit bertali hijau ber-merk _swallow_.

"Oh—kemarin kan thepatu Thehun dicuci thama _eomma_, gara-gara kemarin hujan terus jadinya thepatunya enggak kering, padahal kan Thehun cuma punya thatu thepatu, jadinya hari ini kata _eomma_ pake thendal thwallow aja. Nggak apa-apa kan bu?" Sehun menjelaskan dengan polosnya. Bu guru Yixing mengangguk paham sambil tersenyum. Ia paham betul keluarga Sehun tidak terlalu mampu dalam hal ekonomi, Jongin ayah Sehun hanya bekerja di bengkel sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya ibu rumah tangga.

"Iya, Sehunnie, tidak apa-apa kok, tapi besok kalau sepatunya sudah kering dipakai lagi _ne_?" kata bu Yixing sambil tersenyum keibuan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Dan Tao—simpan dulu boneka pandanya nak, pelajarannya sudah mau dimulai." Yixing geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan putranya yang super manja karena sang papa yang selalu menuruti kemauannya.

"Iya mama—ehm maksudnya ibu guru."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah ketiga bocah mungil Sehun, Tao dan Chen berjalan kaki bersama-sama menuju rumah mereka. Di perempatan menuju gang rumah mereka, bocah-bocah itu melihat gebetan Tao—Kris—sedang kewalahan menaikkan ayam-ayam ke dalam sebuah mobil bak terbuka.

"Hai, Kris _ge_, sedang apa?" sapa Tao sambil menunduk malu-malu dan memainkan kaki kecilnya.

Kris agak terkejut sehingga menjatuhkan seekor ayam yang tengah dibawanya, dan ayam itu kabur seketika. Sehun dan Chen cekikikan melihatnya.

"Ehm—Tao? Ngapain disini?" Kris mencoba bertingkah _cool_, bersandar pada mobil bak terbukanya dengan tangan dilipat didepan dada.

"Ng—Tao kan memang setiap pulang sekolah lewat sini _ge_," jawab Tao.

"Ah iya—_gege_ lupa."

"_Gege_ udah kayak mama Tao aja deh pelupanya," celetuk Tao yang membuat Sehun dan Chen cekikikan lagi. Kris menoleh ke arah sumber cekikikan dan memelototi kedua bocah kecil itu.

"Kris _hyung_ jangan grogi gitu dong ah, malu-maluin aja," celetuk Chen sambil terus cekikikan.

"Memangnya siapa yang grogi? Anak kecil jangan sok tahu!" omel Kris.

"Tapi Thehun kalo lagi deket thama Luhan _hyung_ juga thuka grogi thih—" Sehun malah curhat—rasa kangennya sudah menginjak stadium akhir sepertinya.

Kris mengernyit. "Luhan? Kau menyukai Luhan?"

"Kepo banget thih."

"_YA_! Kan tadi kau yang curhat duluan, malah ngatain kepo! Gimana sih bocah!" teriak Kris geram, membuat ayam-ayam di sampingnya berbunyi riuh karena kaget mendengar suara Kris.

"WU YI FAN! NGAPAIN SIH TERIAK-TERIAK! NANTI AYAMNYA BISA STRES!"

Tuan Wu berteriak dari dalam rumah. Kris langsung mengkerut.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendelik ke arah Sehun yang telah membuatnya kena omel, yang dipelototi hanya balik menatapnya dengan tatapan datar khasnya.

Kris menyerah, tidak mungkin ia bisa menang pelotot-pelototan dengan bocah ini.

"Kasihan sekali ya kau bocah, Luhan-mu itu kan sudah pindah ke Beijing, kau tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya" ejek Kris pada Sehun, bermaksud membalas dendam.

Sehun langsung manyun.

"Kris _ge_ jangan gitu dong, Sehun jadi sedih kan!" gantian Tao yang mengomeli Kris.

Kris mendengus kesal, gara-gara si bocah _poker face_ itu ia jadi kena omel si imut Tao.

"Thehun kangen thama Luhan _hyung_," kata Sehun lirih sambil menunduk memandangi sendal _swallow_nya.

"Kris _hyung_ tanggung jawab tuh udah bikin Sehun sedih," celetuk Chen sambil bersikap sok dewasa menepuk bahu kecil Sehun.

Tao juga ikut-ikutan menatap Kris dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"E-eh? " Kris _sweatdrop_, bingung harus bagaimana. "Ehm—bagaimana kalau telepon dia saja?"

"Bathi ah—kemarin udah coba nggak berhathil," jawab Sehun ketus.

"Eh? Kok bisa nggak berhasil? Nomernya bener kan?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Hunnie nggak tahu nomernya Luhan _ge_ kok," jawab Tao.

Kris _sweatdrop_ lagi. "Nggak tahu nomernya kok bisa menelepon?"

"Nggak tahu tuh, pakai buku kuning gede punya papa Tao kemarin."

"Kalau nggak tahu nomernya mana bisa menelepon, kalau mau nelepon harus tahu nomernya dulu. Tuh nanya deh sama Minseok, dia kayaknya tahu nomernya Luhan." Kris menjelaskan dengan sesabar mungkin.

Chen langsung berbinar penuh semangat. "Minseok? Kak Minseok? Hun-_ah_, ke rumah kak Minseok aja yuk!"

"Ngapain?" tanya Sehun tak semangat.

"Ya nelepon Luhan _hyung_, kan tadi katanya Kris _hyung_ dia yang tahu nomernya, kak Minseok kan temen baiknya Luhan _hyung_," jelas Chen berusaha memprovokasi Sehun untuk membantunya modus menemui kak Minseok.

Sehun tampak berpikir serius. "Oke deh, ayo kethana," putusnya.

Lalu Sehun dan Chen beranjak dari depan rumah Kris, tapi Tao tampak tidak berminat mengikuti mereka.

"Loh Tao—ngapain mathih dithitu?" tanya Sehun saat menoleh dan mendapati Tao masih berdiri di samping mobil ayam Kris.

"Uhm—Tao mau bantuin Kris _ge_ aja deh, Hunnie sama Chen aja ya?" kata Tao sambil nyengir.

"Emangnya Tao berani? Sama kecoa yang kecil aja takut, apalagi ayam yang gede?" cibir Chen.

"Tao berani kok! Udah sana pergi aja—hussh hussh!" Tao malah mengusir mereka macam ayam.

"Huuu—dasar tukang modus!" ledek Chen sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu segera berlari karena takut kena lempar ayam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chen dan Sehun berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Minseok. Chen tampak sangat bersemangat, sepanjang jalan ia bernyanyi tak jelas, membuat Sehun yang disampingnya menggerutu sebal.

Ketika sampai dirumah cukup besar dan ada plang "Bakpao Kim" didepannya mereka berhenti.

"Athalamu'alaikum!" Sehun memberi salam.

"Kak Minseoook!" teriak Chen dengan suara nyaringnya.

Mereka mendengar ada langkah kaki dari arah dalam dan beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka.

"Eh Sehun Chen, ada apa?" tanya Minseok sambil tersenyum imut.

Chen merona tak jelas—terpesona dengan si kakak berpipi _chubby_ itu.

"Uhm—itu kak, Thehun mau minta tolong—" kata Sehun ragu-ragu.

"Minta tolong apa Sehun-_ah_?" tanya Minseok heran. Sebenarnya lebih heran lagi saat melihat Chen yang nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas.

"Ng—"

Sehun tampak ragu.

Chen menginjak kaki Sehun agar bocah imut berkulit putih susu itu cepat bicara. Sehun merutuk sebal dalam hati karena kakinya yang hanya bersendal _swallow_ terus diinjak Chen yang memakai sepatu dan itu sakit sekali.

"Thehun mau pinjam _handphone_ kak!" kata Sehun akhirnya.

"Hah? _Handphone_? Buat apa?" Minseok menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Mau—mau nelepon Luhan _hyung_," kata Sehun malu-malu sambil memainkan jari-jari kecilnya.

Minseok terkekeh. "_Aigooo_—kau sangat merindukan Luhan rupanya," lalu pemuda berpipi _chubby_ itu mencubit kecil pipi Sehun yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

Chen mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kak Minseok jangan cubit-cubit Sehunnie dong, cubit Chen aja sini!" protesnya sambil menarik tangan Minseok dan mengarahkannya ke pipinya sendiri.

Minseok tertawa. "Astaga Chen yang ada orang dicubit itu sebal, nah kamu malah minta dicubit—_aigooo_."

Chen hanya menggaruk tengkuknya sambil nyengir.

"Ya udah, masuk dulu yuk!"

Sehun dan Chen disuruh duduk di ruang tamu, sementara Minseok mengambil ponselnya di kamar. Selang berapa menit Minseok kembali sambil menenteng ponselnya yang berstiker kartun bergambar bakpao imut tengah tersenyum—dan menurut Chen gambar itu sangat mirip Minseok.

Minseok mengutak-atik ponselnya sejenak, kemudian memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Nah ini—tinggal nunggu nyambung aja," kata Minseok sambil menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sehun.

Bocah kecil itu menempelkan ponsel besar Minseok pada telinga kecilnya.

"_**Hallo—Minseok ada apa?"**_

Suara di seberang menyapa.

Sehun cengo.

Ia merasa sangat bahagia sampai rasanya mau menangis.

"Athalamu'alaikum, Lu-luhan _hyung_?" Sehun jadi gagap.

Luhan di Beijing sana keheranan, kok Minseok jadi cadel begini?

"_**Ehm—Minseok? Kau kenapa? Kenapa jadi cadel begitu?"**_

"Ini bukan kak Minseok, ini Thehun hikth—" Sehun malah berlinangan air mata—saking bahagianya mungkin akhirnya bisa mendengar suara _hyung_ tercintanya.

"_**Sehun? Ya ampun, pantas saja, kirain tadi Minseok ketularan cadel—"**_

Sehun manyun, bisa-bisanya sih _hyung_ nya itu meledeknya saat mereka sedang kangen-kangenan gini.

"_Hyung _jahat, malah ngatain Thehun cadel—"

"_**Hehehe biar cadel tapi Sehun itu imut, cadelnya itu yang bikin imut."**_

"Nggak! Thehun nggak imut, Thehun itu tampan!" protes Sehun, ia ingin dipandang sebagai pria tampan di mata Luhan. Tidak sadarkah dia kalau masih berumur lima tahun?

"_**Iya deh—Sehunnie itu tampan."**_

"_Hyuuuung_ kapan _hyung_ kesini lagi? Thehun kangen banget nih," rengek Sehun.

"_**Uhm—mungkin beberapa bulan lagi nunggu liburan, lagipula hyung sedang sakit—"**_

TUT TUT TUT.

Sambungan terputus.

"Halo halo, cek cek Beijing thatu dua tiga!" teriak Sehun didepan ponsel Minseok hingga liurnya menyembur kemana-mana.

Minseok merebut ponselnya, takut konslet. "Itu sudah terputus, mungkin pulsanya habis."

"Huweeee—Thehun mathih pengen ngomong thama Luhan _hyung_," Sehun mulai menangis sesenggukan. "Kak Mintheok beli pultha lagi dong."

"Nggak punya duit, cuma dijatah lima puluh ribu doang sebulah nih!" gerutu Minseok.

"Hikth tadi Luhan _hyung_ bilang dia lagi thakit, Thehun pengen jengukin."

Minseok dan Chen iba melihat Sehun yang sudah banjir air mata dan ingus.

"PENGUMUMAN-PENGUMUMAN! MINGGU DEPAN AKAN DIADAKAN LOMBA TAHUNAN DALAM RANGKA ULANG TAHUN PAK RT, HADIAH UTAMA LIBURAN KELUARGA KE LUAR NEGERI—"

Itu suara dari toa masjid.

Mendengar pengumuman itu, sebuah bola lampu menyala di kepala Sehun.

"Thehun haruth ikut dan menang lomba itu, Thehun haruth ke Beijing!" kata Sehun berapi-api.

"APA?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sumpah ini beneran absurd hahaha**

**Tapi saya kepikiran mulu ide ini di kepala -_-"**

**Mind to review? :)**


End file.
